


Summer Miracles

by silverxcrown



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU!, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is a worker on an ice cream shop. One day, he receives the unexpected visit of the music sensation of the decade, Semi Eita.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Semi Eita/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Summer Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I liked SemiYama until I was thinking about this prompt and was like: heeey, Semi is a rock star after all. So here, have it.
> 
> I don't like this very much tbh, I feel like it is lame, but I got tired of looking at it and never found of making it look good. But anyways, SemiYama needs more love! I loved writing for them so I'll probably write more for them.

It was a pretty summer evening, the sky was clear, the heat was not suffocating and the wind helped to avoid the feeling of melting under the sun. Yamaguchi Tadashi was alone behind the counter, enjoying the benefit of the air conditioner that working in an ice cream shop had. The shop was empty, and Yamaguchi was working on the inventory. Even if it was a very nice day, nothing out of the ordinary was likely to happen.

He didn’t notice a commotion outside the shop, until the door opened, ringing the doorbell. Yamaguchi lifted his head to welcome the new customer, but he didn’t expect a boy to run like his life depended on it to the counter. Yamaguchi was impressed and confused by his actions, but more for his words.

“Please let me hide in here,” he asked.

Yamaguchi was slow in understanding what was going on, and his brain actually stopped working when he recognized the face of the boy in front of him. It was Semi Eita. And well, everyone knew Semi Eita, the singer.

Semi kept asking Yamaguchi to let him inside the counter to hide, and when he saw a bunch of people outside the shop, with huge cameras and searching for someone. 

“Oh, sure,” he said when he realized he wanted to hid from the paparazzi and crazy fans. Semi slid nimbly behind the counter and hid behind the ice cream bots. 

The paparazzi’s and fangirls entered the ice cream shop, looking around for their idol. Yamaguchi was tense and thankful nobody really paid attention to him, since the nervousness was painted in his face. That and also their politeness into not jumping behind the counter to check because he clearly wasn’t able to stop them. But everything smoothly and after some minutes or searching, they left the shop.

“They left,” Yamaguchi informed, putting his eyes on the singer. Semi was sweating and panting from running away. 

“Do you mind if I stay here for a bit more? Just to be sure…” he asked, more politely than before.

Yamaguchi nodded. He really didn’t actually have a choice. It was not only rude to kick him out to the paparazzi, but also because he was a fan and he was not going to say no. He did not only admired him because of his undeniable talent but also because he was attractive.

“You can seat here,” Yamaguchi said, giving him his own chair, that Semi didn’t reject it, and sat, his muscles visibly relaxing.

“The air conditioner of this place is a gift from the gods,” Semi exclaimed, enjoying the cold air.

Yamaguchi giggled. “It is! It’s one of the things I love from this summer job, I don’t have to melt somewhere without it,” he said.

Semi raised an elbow, looking at him interested. “Summer job? So what do you do when it’s not summer?” he asked.

“I’m a photography student,” Yamaguchi answered, nervous. Semi made him nervous with something as simple as looking interested. 

Semi’s eyes widen and smiled friendly, making Yamaguchi forget how to breathe for a second.

“That’s great! I love photography but I’m too busy to learn it properly…” he started to say cheerfully, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He apologized to Yamaguchi before answering and started talking.

Yamaguchi tried his best to not peek the conversation, and it was kinda easier than he thought. He used that small break to put his thoughts in order, to pinch his cheeks and realize he was, indeed, in the same space and talking with  _ the _ Semi Eita, that he wasn’t dreaming.

“My manager is on his way. He’ll be here in a few minutes and I won’t bother you anymore…” he leaned over to read his name on the tag, making Yamaguchi blush at how close he got. “Yamaguchi-san,” he said.

“You’re not bothering, at all,” Yamaguchigasped, offended that the other thought he was bothering him. “Seriously, it’s an honor,” he added. Semi smirked.

“I’m glad to hear that, but I’m really thankful to you, for letting me stay here, away from those paparazzi. So yeah, I owe you,” he said.

Yamaguchi started to shake his head. Being in the presence of Semi Eita was already enough of a price.

“I know!” he exclaimed cheerfully, putting his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and got near again. “I’ll treat you to dinner, what do you say?”

Yamaguchi looked at Semi, waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke, but instead, the celebrity looked at him waiting for an answer.

“Oh my god, you’re serious,” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Yeah, I am…” he said, raising an eyebrow. “ What do you say?”

Yamaguchi’s mind was completely blank, and because his reason had left the chat, he just answered without question.

“Yeah, sure… I’d love it,” he accepted.

Semi smiled again, a more gentle and sincere smile.

“Good, then… can I have your number?” Semi asked. Yamaguchi, still in automatic mode, simply recite his phone number without hesitating.

“I’ll text you later, to see when you’re free and that stuff,” he added. Semi was unaware that he was practically talking to a corpse.

A few minutes later, Semi’s manager entered the shop. Semi left with him, not before thanking him again and reassuring him he was going to text him. 

Yamaguchi was unable to react at all, until a girl came in the shop to purchase ice cream, making it all seem like a very vivid dream.

Or so he thought until later that night, he was struggling with mosquitoes when his phoned ringed. He thought it was Tsukki, and his heart almost dropped when the text read; “ _ Hi! Thank again for today! I was wondering if you were available on Saturday for dinner? _ ” there was a second message right after; “ _ This is Semi Eita by the way. _ ”

Of course, after screaming his lungs out on the pillow, Yamaguchi responded, with his fingers trembling, that yes, he was free on Saturday.

And that was how, on Saturday, they went on the first of many other dates.


End file.
